The present embodiments relate to a medical examination and/or treatment device on which at least one cover panel having at least one sensor for detecting a collision is mounted.
Diagnostic and interventional systems used for angiography, cardiology, neurology, or hybrid OPs often have a C-arm as a support for system parts used for imaging. A C-arm is mostly movable in a multiaxial motorized manner and may perform three-dimensional movements in space. Such devices are controlled either by an operator, or alternatively, system parts such as a C-arm may also be moved semi-automatically or in an automated manner. For example, a C-arm may be moved along a trajectory around a patient (e.g., in order to acquire reconstruction images required for a 3D scan).
In recent years, examination and/or treatment devices with support systems for the C-arm that are based on industrial robotics technology have been developed. Modern multi-axis designs are characterized by an increased range of movement, but this has also entailed heightened safety requirements for an examination and/or treatment device of this kind. In order to prevent a collision of moving parts (e.g., of a C-arm) with non-moving parts or with the patient, sensors are incorporated in the examination and/or treatment device. Corresponding standards and regulations in which safety requirements are defined exist both for robots and for medical devices.
Even if a collision is detected by a sensor, in the event of a collision and after disconnection of a drive, a force- and mass-dependent overtavel is still present because of the mass inertia of the system. The cover panel of conventional examination and/or treatment devices is therefore of mechanically compliant design so that defined forces exerted in the event of a collision with a patient are not exceeded. Such a cover panel of an examination and/or treatment device may also include a plurality of panel elements.
In the prior art, different collision protection devices have already been proposed. EP 0 301 198 A1 discloses a medical safety device configured to prevent the patient's body from being subjected to excessive contact pressure of a component of a diagnostic and/or treatment device. For this purpose, an elastically deformable element that is filled with a liquid or gas and has a pressure sensor is provided. In the event of contact of the elastic element with the patient's body, a drive of the patient table is disconnected via a switch.
DE 10 2012 100 404 A1 discloses collision protection for a medical device. This document proposes to provide a medical device body with a collision detection component including an array of sensors. The pressure sensors are disposed between a base body or housing of the medical device and an outer shell including an elastically deformable and/or elastically compressible material.
Although conventional collision protection devices of this kind provide a high degree of protection from accidental collisions between a component of a medical examination and/or treatment device and a patient, in practice, it is difficult to equip a medical examination and/or treatment device therewith over a wide area. Cover panel members having a complex shape make it difficult to incorporate collision protection. In most cases, a central collision sensor system is no longer possible, and it is difficult to adhere precisely to defined adjustment and overrun paths. In addition, conventional systems having switching elements and spring-mounted panel parts are characterized by a complex housing geometry and a complicated, costly, and mechanically vulnerable substructure. The high degree of constructional complexity results primarily from the precise adherence to the required adjustment and overrun paths in all directions in the case of panel parts having complex geometries.